Baby in the Bones, Seeley in the Soldier
by Trixfan
Summary: Booths recalled to the army to investigate missing service personnel.  If Bones wants to go, the only tickets as his wife.  And Booth needs a pregnant wife in order to investigate this mystery.  Set between Season 6 and 7.
1. Prologue

Before we start, this is not a crossover. This case is not an X-File. This case will have elements that could be considered an X-File.

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

'Booth!' Cullen's dulcet tone echoed from the receiver in Special Agent Seeley Booths hand. 'My office. Now!'

'Honeymoons over, Bones,' Booth commented with a wiry smile.

'We never had a honeymoon, Booth,' Brennan sounded startled at his words. 'We aren't…'

'Yer,' sarcasm laced his words, 'I seem to have missed the wedding too,'

'You know how I feel about archaic social traditions,' Brennan shot back.

'Just leave it, Bones,' Booths frustration coloured his words. The lack of legal relationship between them still bothered Booth. 'I'll go see what Cullen wants.'

'You submitted the paperwork yesterday,' Brennan commented logically. 'I imagine he's finally found out about…'

'You're sixteen weeks pregnant, Bones.' Booths eyes rolled. If this conversation wasn't so serious, the situation would be funny. 'I'm kinda surprised the whole FBI doesn't already know. It's getting hard to hide Little Bones there with loose clothing.'


	2. Chapter 1

Firstly, thank you for the reviews, they are appreciated. I do not own anything but my imagination.

Jsboneslover – Dulcet is a very big clue. Cullen does have a soft spot. All will be revealed in this chapter. Animus et Anima – longer chapter but you'll have to stay with it to see the tie in to X-files.

I'll attempt to post more soon, but my Masters is due in November, and I'm just a little bit behind….one wonders why!

* * *

><p>Deputy Director Cullen eyed the papers sitting to the far right of his desk. The papers Booth submitted only yesterday lay in a manila file marked confidential. Less than thirty minutes later they'd landed in Cullen's proverbial lap. Requested to take care of it, Cullen suspected A.D. Hacker anticipated this particular development but refused to handle it due to his previous affair with Dr Temperance Brennan. Conveniently, for Hacker at least, Cullen now had a decision to make.<p>

Counting down mentally, Cullen smiled at the knock on his door.

'How come I'm just learning about his now?' Tapping the file, Sam Cullen infused his voice with menace as Special Agent Seeley Booth entered his office rather sheepishly.

'Bones,' Booth swallowed convulsively, hopping from one foot to the other. He hated telling anyone about his personal life, let alone his relationships. Cullen and the FBI only knew about this one because the rules made it impossible to hide and it might be the only way to keep Bones safe. 'Bones,' he tried again, his voice stronger this time, 'wouldn't commit until the pregnancy reached 13 weeks.'

'Rational,' Cullen remarked and could almost be heard to say under his breath, 'but we wouldn't expect anything less from Dr Brennan.'

In a sudden change of tactic, Cullen took his hand from the file, appearing to ignore it and casually offered Booth a seat. Reaching to the photo directly before him, Cullen turned it over before handing it to Booth. A man, in his early fifties stared out from the frame. Dressed in full military regalia, his gaze dared the person examining the picture to defy him. A hard man, weathered by a career in the military, and yet he and the uniform appeared as one. Strong, resilient, determined.

'I see you recognize Colonel Marcus James.' Cullen remarked, hiding his smile.

'I served with Colonel James in Afghanistan last year,' Booth returned. 'I've met The Colonel several times over the years of my army career.'

'Now, you see,' Cullen began to reel the agent in, 'my surprise when Col James contacted the FBI several months ago, specifically requesting your services.'

Booth swallowed. Nothing, absolutely nothing could make Booth return to the army. His relationship with Bones, finally on tract, meant the world to him. Now, with Little Bones making an appearance, life couldn't get much sweeter. He almost had it all, only Bones dislike of 'archaic rituals' suck in his throat. If they were married, Booth could claim perfect contentment, well if he and Bones could continue to work together. No, if only he could keep His Bones safe. Booth knew that for a pipe dream at best.

_Face it Seeley_, he lectured, _living and working with Bones will never be a bed of roses, but you'll never want to change the status quo, no matter how much danger she gets you, herself, or Little Bones, into._

Under the circumstances, Booth wouldn't contemplate leaving his newly formed family. As much as he liked and admired The Colonel, Booth couldn't consider doing the man any favours this time around. The last act of kindness cost Booth a year in a war zone and any change of fighting for Bones affections. No way on God's green earth would that happen again, with his partner sitting in his office waiting to hear the outcome of this interview.

Sensing Booths disinclination, Cullen picked up four more photos, laying them down, one at a time, in order to draw the agent's attention back to the case at hand. Each photograph held the image of a young officer in their late twenties to thirties. Watching closely, Booth counted three Major's and a Captain in dress uniform. From personal experience, Booth knew these pictures were to identify the officers' on their personnel records.

'Sir,' fascinated, Booth looked up at his boss. Intrigued with the direction of this interview, he chose to remain silent. Booth didn't want to know more because further enlightenment might invoke his curiosity and Bones would surely kill him.

'Know any of them?' Cullen asked blandly.

'Yes, Sir, all of them.' Starting from the far left, Booth pointed to each photo and explained. 'Major Samuel Worthington, we served in Bosnia, must be fifteen years ago. Captain Joseph Carter, US Special Forces, I met him once, in Iraq while on a need to know mission. Major Eloise Kyle, we were stationed at the same base in Afghanistan. Man does that woman run a tight ship. She has a reputation, tougher than most men do. This last one, he's a Major…I don't know his name but I saw him on base last year. I think he's from Australia, attached to the US army for two years.'

'Majors Worthington, Kyle and Reeves, and Captains Carter have been assigned to teaching post at Fort Irwin within the last nine months.' Cullen informed lightly.

'Don't tell me, The Colonel's currently stationed at the same base?' Booth stated sarcastically, beginning to see the direction of this investigation, although not the specifics. They would come, he knew, when Cullen chose to divulge them. Still he didn't like the direction of this thing. Something about it sent a shiver of apprehension along Booths spine.

Noting the agent's response, Cullen pulled a second set of photos from a folder, overlaying the originals. Happy couples graced the frames before Booth. Each wedding photo displayed delight, love, happiness on the faces of the young couples.

'Over the last six months, each of these individuals and their significant others have disappeared. The MO appears to be the same in each case. The couples leave base for a few days R&R. They're missed a few days later when they fail to return. They disappear into thin air, not trace of their remains or vehicles have been found.'

'So, I'm what,' Booth spoke impatiently, really disliking the direction of Cullen's suggestions, 'being reassigned to missing persons, in California?'

'No, Agent Booth,' Cullen raised an eyebrow, removing the final set of pictures from his file. He snapped them down on the previous photos. These pictures formed part of the officer's official records. The regaled military personnel stood beside their life partners, smiling elatedly for the camera. 'These were taken within a week of each couples disappearance,' Cullen mocked lightly, 'see the connection, Agent Booth.'

Nodding, a shiver slid down Booths spine. 'All the women are pregnant.'

'Very good, Agent Booth, and now your partner is also pregnant, I think you can see where this is going.' The soft smile on Cullen's features displayed anything but pleasure.

'Not really sir.' Booth could see exactly where this conversation headed. Cullen's next words invoked Booths worst nightmare.

'Col James informs me you're still in the reserves,' Cullen hedged, 'inactive of course with the change in your personal circumstances, but able to be called at a moments notice.'

'Yes, Sir,' Booth agreed defeated.

Cullen picked up the phone on his desk. 'Please ask Colonel James to come in, Dianne,' Sam spoke politely to his personal assistant.

Lost in thought, Booth lowered his head, wondering how he'd ever be able to explain this to Bones in a way she'd understand. Cullen stared across the desk, feeling sorry for the agent. Booth really had no idea what they wanted him to do in the near future. The silence dragged, becoming heavy. The two men waited together, startled out of their individual introspections by a loud knock.

'Sam,' The Colonel nodded towards the Deputy Director before turning towards his real quarry. Automatically, he saluted in Booth's direction.

Booth immediately stood to return the formal military greeting. 'Sir,' he barked, realizing you could take the man out of the uniform but not the soldier out of the man.

'At ease soldier,' He dismissed lightly, before turning his attention to Cullen. Reaching across the desk, he offered the younger man his hand.

'Special Agent Booth had been apprised of the situation in general,' Cullen stated. 'I'll leave the specifics to you.'

'Thank you Mr. Cullen,' The Colonel nodded. Turning his full attention to the man standing beside him, Colonel James considered how best to broach his request without it sounding like an order.

'Sit down Seeley,' The Colonel offered after claming his seat.

Nervously, Booth did as requested. 'Sir…'

'Before you say anything, hear me out,' The Colonel asked softly.

With the audible swallow and slight nod from Booth, The Colonel chose his words carefully. 'In light of your exemplary service record, I've personally seen to your commissioning paper work. You report to Fort Irwin as Captain Booth at the start of next month.'

Stunned, Booth attempted to articulate the thoughts running rampant in his head. 'I got a baby on the way. I don't want…Captain, Sir…'

Sighing, Colonel James made himself comfortable in one of Cullen's chairs realising he'd mishandled Booth. 'Sit down man. I'm fully away of your domestic situation and that's precisely why we need you. You fit all the criteria.'

'Criteria?' Booth choked on the word.

'Professional army officer recently married with a pregnant wife.' Before Booth could protest, The Colonel continued, 'I know you'll convince Dr Brennan to marry you this weekend while you pack up your life in D.C. and make the move across country. You'll spend two weeks preparing for you roll as an officer.'

'You haven't met Dr Temperance Brennan, have you?' Cullen piped in, secretly delighted.

'No,' Colonel James looked irritated by the interruption.

'This should be good then,' Cullen laughed. 'May I suggest you let Agent Booth collect his partner before you dig yourself in further?'

'Sam,' Booth warned, rolling his eyes at the thought of telling Bones about this case.

Re-evaluating his position, Colonel James suggested, 'perhaps allowing Dr Brennan early access to the file would be best.'

'You better believe it,' Booth muttered before he fled Cullen's office. 'How on earth am I gonna tell Bones about this?' Shaking his head, Seeley Booth imagined the confrontation awaiting him. 'I've been trying to get Bones to marry me since I found out about Little Bones, what makes the Colonel think a case will achieve what I've been unable to do?'


	3. Chapter 2

Thank you to everyone who alerted or reviewed. It makes me want to write more.

Rowdyromantic : Cullen is set to be a regular in this story with more great lines. Animus et anima : poor Booth indeed, this may come back to haunt him.

Enjoy chapeter 2 and let me know what you think. All positive critisim accepted. I've used a friend in the Australian Army my source for all things military so if it's not congruent with US military...Sorry!

* * *

><p>Hesitating behind the glass partition demarcating his office, Seeley Booth watched His Bones. Eyes closed, she relaxed in the chair with her back to him. His superior hight allowed Booth to observe her hand resting lightly on her slight swollen belly. A smile graced her lips. The image, protective and maternal, demonstrated the change in Temperance Brennan words could never express. More emotional, due to pregnancy hormones and her newly open heart, precipitated a more intimate connection between them. One Seeley Booth never wanted to damage. Sighing, Booth knew consenting to this assignment might do just that but they didn't look like they'd be given a choice in accepting it.<p>

Booth realised he'd need to grovel in order to salvage anything from this situation. Taking a deep breath, he closed the door behind him, giving them the privacy required for the conversation they had to have. Instead of making his way around his desk, Booth chose the seat beside his partner. Wanting to take her hand in his, Booth gave into his fear and folded arms across his chest. He couldn't meet her suddenly open eyes and knew the kicked puppy expression displayed the dismay he felt.

'Your posture and expression suggests we no longer work together in a professional capacity,' Brennan hung her head with disappointment. _No less than I expected, once our personnel situation became known._

'Oh, no, Bones,' Booth attempted to inject some levity, accompanying it with his most winning smile 'we're gonna work together.'

'We have a new case?' Brennan knew Booth hid something extremely important from her. Now they co-habited, Bones found reading his expressions and body language easier. Booth's expression displayed his attempt to pull the wool over her eyes.

'In a manner of speaking,' Booth hesitated, his long fingers reaching up to his rich brown hair and combing it in an agitated manner.

Examining Seeley Booth like a specimen under her microscope, Brennan finally spoke in a slow, deliberate tone. 'I'm not going to like this, am I?'

'I don't like it Bones,' Booth replied, his disturbed body language giving off warning signals even the old Brennan couldn't miss.

'Well,' Brennan teased, attempting to alleviate some of the tension building in the room, 'that gives me hope. If you find this new case unappealing, then I might enjoy it. We are, and have always been opposite in many ways.'

'You think so, Bones,' Booth turned his chocolate brown eyes on those of his partner. They expressed so much he couldn't say. 'Let's find out, shall we. Why don't you come and meet the major players and they can explain the situation to you. I don't think you'll continue to hold the same opinion.'

Intrigued and confused, Brennan allowed her lover to escort her to Cullen's office. Booth's hand never left the small of her back. Maintaining this contact belayed Booths terror that he'd made a mistake in not refusing this case completely when he had the chance. Mostly Booth could anticipate Bones response, mostly. Then there were time like this when he had no idea how she'd react because he didn't really have a handle on his feeling.

'Tell me about the case,' Brennan spoke to break the encompassing silence which shrouded them.

'Four couples have disappeared in the Mojave Desert over the last six months.' He supplied.

'And the remains?' Brennan questioned.

'Disappeared, as in never found, Bones.' Booth managed to get the words out between clenched teeth. He really didn't want to talk about this just yet.

'If there's no bones…' Brennan looked confused.

'There's no bones.' Booth sighed.

'Are you mocking me, Seeley,' Brennan gave him one of her famous looks. She remembered, years ago, when she'd told the entire team "if there's no bones, then there's no Bones."

A smile briefly coved Booth's lips, remembering Bone's relationship with Sully and how, even then, he'd been jealousy protective of his partner. 'This case is nothing like the boneless woman but everything like you sailing off into the sunset with your new lover.'

'I don't understand,' Brennan returned with a puzzled look.

Booth knocked politely on Cullen's door before pushing Bones into the office before him. 'You will in a few minutes.'

After closing the door, Seeley lead Bones to the only spare chair in the room, the same one he'd vacated minutes before. Taking up position behind the seat, he stood stock still, as though on guard. The implications weren't lost on either Cullen or Col. James.

The Colonel stood out of ingrained politeness. 'Ms Brennan,' he offered his hand.

Bones looked at the proffered limb before saying, 'My title is Dr Brennan, Dr Temperance Brennan.'

'Shake the man's hand, Bones,' Booth hissed between his teeth, hoping the other men in the room didn't hear.

'Why?' Brennan turned to face Booth. 'This man represents a hierarchical structure which condones killing in the name of protecting arbitrary designated borders. His rank signifies a life long commitment.'

Cullen couldn't hide his smile, welcoming the opportunity to witness this meeting. Actually he relished the prospect.

'Is that what you think of me too, Bones,' the heat in Booths voice implying she'd crossed a line. 'Shake the dam hand and say nice to meet you, Colonel James.'

After a very short clash of wills, Brennan's gaze slid away. Backing down, she did as Booth requested. When he behaved like this, getting bent out of shape, Brennan had learnt giving in, compromising won her more respect from her partner then continuing the argument. Booths respect meant more to her than proving a point, especially when this man had something to do with their new case.

Turning to the officer, still holding out his hand, she took it firmly. 'Nice to meet you, Colonel James.'

'Likewise Dr Brennan,' The Colonel answered unsure how or why Booth chose this prickly woman as a life partner.

'Why don't you take a seat, Dr Brennan,' Cullen chimed in smoothly, attempting to dispel some of the hostility. 'The Colonel will explain the current situation.'

Booth maintained a hand on Bones shoulder while the photos were presented and her mind made the links at lightening speed. His hand tightened as Colonel James outlined his plan for inserting Booth into Fort Irwin as a Captain within the Military Police. Finally The Colonel asked rhetorically, 'Any questions?'

'Why can't Booth go in as a civilian?' Bones asked.

Rolling his eyes, Booth answered ironically, 'because that'd be like me getting a job as a squint with only one PhD.'

'Oh,' the lights suddenly turned on, 'I see.'

'Really, Bones,' Booth lost his temper, 'what do you see.'

'You want to take this case,' Bones captured his eyes, refusing to let them slide away. 'It speaks to your morality and fills your need for justice. When I think about those women,' tears pooled in Brennan's baby blues as she considered her situation, hand resting maternally on Little Bones, 'their unborn children deserve to have their story told.'

Sighing loudly, Booth forgot about the others in the room and spoke quietly. 'It means marrying me Bones, this weekend or next. I can't take you on-base to investigate these disappearances from the inside, unless you're my Wife. This is for real, Bones, so make sure you want this. There'll be no pretend marriage and divorce at the end of the case. You know my religious beliefs won't allow that. The only undercover aspect of this will be our ability to liaise with and send evidence to the FBI and Jeffersonian. As far as everything else goes, I'll be Captain Seeley Booth, United States Army, and you'll be my wife.'

'Then we'll just have to get married, even though I don't believe a certificate could represent the commitment we've already made to each other. Anthropologically, I can see the need to legally define our relationship in this situation. Military hierarchy requires absolute submission in order to keep discipline. Marriage is a tool to the same end. It implies ownership and the ability to control.'

'Bones,' Booth groaned. 'I'm going to be ostracised until I can prove myself. You won't fair any better because you'll be my wife. There is no where to go and nothing to do that doesn't revolve around the army. The grunts, they'll see my promotion as deserting the ranks. Even though I've served in the regulars and in several war zones, the officers will regard me with suspicion. It's going to be very hard for the both of us and you'll be four months pregnant with no support.'

Taking the almost happy family pictures and looking at them, Brennan said, 'These women, these parents deserve the truth to be told. They deserve justice. I think we can give them that.'


	4. Chapter 4

'Camille,' Booth said as he knocked on the open door. He wanted to get this over and done with. He'd returned to his office after dropping Bones at the Jeffersonian this morning. Keeping this from the squints didn't sit right. Out of loyalty, Booth decided to confront Dr Camille Saroyan personally, safe in the knowledge that Temperance Brennan had other issues on her mind.

'Seeley,' rising from behind her desk, Cam gestured for the man to enter and take a seat. 'I believe congratulations are in order.'

'Thanks, Cam,' replied Booth, without the cocky smile or enthusiasm expected from a man about to be married. He also ignored the offer of hospitality.

Nodding sagely, Cam attempted to make the situation comfortable by announcing, 'Deputy Director Cullen called me this morning.'

'Great, so you know about the new case and all its implications?' he asked sarcastically.

'I have to admit to being surprised, Seeley,' Cams soft words bespoke her confusion. 'Dr Brennan announced her pregnancy three weeks ago, although some of the interns had a betting pool going back three months. It came as no surprise to anyone who the father is. Now I find out, via your boss, not only that you've been living together but you're getting married on Sunday.'

'Camille…' Booth pleaded.

'I know, I know, you hate your private life turning up as coffee break gossip.' Still Cams tone held more than a little hurt. 'We're all your friends, Seeley. Both you and Dr Brennan are like family, it hurts to find out about this through the grape vine, not that I've told anyone else. At least Dr Brennan forwarded me a copy of the wedding invitation.'

'Bones e-mailed our wedding invites?' An expression of incredulity spread over Booths face. 'I can't believe she e-mailed wedding invitations.'

'It's not like you have a lot of time to inform the guests,' Cam attempted to hide a smile. 'It's 9 am on Wednesday morning and your ceremony takes place at 1pm on Sunday. I'd say Dr Brennan used the fastest means possible to communicate your impending nuptials.'

Feeling as defeated as he looked, Seeley confessed, 'I'm not sure Bones' doing this for the right reason. She's being forced to give up her position here, her work, her friends and family, in short her life, for this case. I don't know if it's fair for me to ask that. I mean this is the woman I love. I don't want to hurt her.'

'Seeley,' Cam approached, standing within his personal space, 'it's just a case. I've already approved a one year leave of absence for Dr Brennan. I'm not about to fill her position permanently. A year will give you time to solve this case, welcome the new addition and get your family settled. As of Monday, your Fiancée will consult for the Jeffersonian. Now all I need to know is if you want me to tell Dr Brennan, or will you?'

'You tell Bones, but don't let her know you've told me, OK.' Booths eyes pleaded.

'OK,' Cam closed the gap to give her long time friend a hug, 'but you keep my best forensic anthropologist safe and you two keep in touch.'

Pulling away with a shy smile, Booth promised.

Watching him make a bee line for Brennan's office, Cam shook her head. _Oh boy, there's going to be fireworks in that relationship….marriage. Seeley's going to be kept on his toes and Dr B, well lets just hope the amount of radical honesty continues to decrease._

* * *

><p>Leaning on the jam of the open door to Temperance Brennan's office, Angela watched her friend stare into space, a most unusual expression covering her features. Glassy blue eyes gazed in the general direction of her computer screen without observing the content. Intrigued, Angela chanced a peek at the monitor. Surprised, the page looked suspiciously like a wedding invitation with the quintessential bride and groom as well as gold wedding rings imprinted top and bottom.<p>

'Brenn?' Angela enquired in a soft voice, walking further into the room and closing the door. Not close enough to see whose invitation, Ange wondered if Brennan cried because the bride would be someone else or because, finally, Tempe had given in and Booth had gotten his way.

Turning towards the sound, pain filled eyes greeted Angela as Brennan's lips attempted a smile. Her mouth failed utterly finally tipping the gathering tears down her face. 'Angela,' the word filled the room with unspoken pain. 'You don't usually come in on a Wednesday.'

'I'm kinda glad I drop by,' a sad smile and empathic eyes pleaded for her friend to open up. 'Want to tell me about it?'

'No,' Brennan quickly looked away from her best friends knowing gaze. 'Yessss,' she hissed, drying her eyes. 'I finally allowed Booth to inform the FBI about our cohabitation and pregnancy on Monday.'

'Cohabitation, you and Booth are finally living together!' Angela wanted to be happy but Brennan's expression stopped any elation she might have felt.

'Yes, Angela,' Brennan switched to rational mode with a swipe at her eyes to clear the last of the tears. 'I made it quite clear, until the foetus reached 13 weeks, and the statistical probability of miscarriage decreased to a point deemed safe, I wouldn't consider moving into his…our apartment.'

'OK, so you've moved in a few weeks ago, just after you told us about your baby,' Angela asked slowly, watching Brennan's response. 'But you've been spending most nights there anyway, right?' The positive response allowed Ange to continue. 'So what you're really saying, is you finally made the leap of faith, a commitment to be with Booth, really be with him.'

'Yes,' Brennan agreed, her mind working furiously. 'You always seem to make sense of emotional issues that confuse me.'

'That's what friends are for Sweetie,' Angela said softly, leaning a hip against the corner of Brennan's desk. 'So tell me what's bothering you,' she pleaded. Angela knew she'd have to handle this carefully.

'Cullen called Booth into his office yesterday evening. They, the FBI and Booths old military commander, used the information, Angela,' Brennan's tears welled once again, threatening to spill over, 'used it to their advantage. Several military personnel and their spouses have vanished after leaving Fort Irwin in the Mojave Dessert. We can have this new case and I can still work with Booth, but only if we get married.'

'So you're getting married?' Angela covered her mouth with her hands to silence the squeal of joy she wanted to expel. Pleased at this finally, finally coming to fruition, Ange's excitement died as suddenly as it'd been generated. For all intense and purpose, her best friend should be ecstatic. Temperance Brennan displayed exactly the opposite reactions.

'On Sunday, Angela,' Brennan looked in askance at her friend.

'Wait,' Ange gulped, realising Brennan looked anything but happy, 'do you really want to do this, to get married, or are you just going along with it for Booth?'

'Booth wants this case.' Brennan explained logically. 'I want him to catch the person responsible.'

'You don't have to do this, you know.' Although Ange felt for the missing couples, she didn't know them. Angela did know Temperance Brennan and her thoughts on marriage. 'Taking a case isn't a good enough reason to get hitched sweetie. Believe me, I know. Fijian fire dance and all that!' The attempt to inject humour didn't work. Sighing, she continued, 'unless you really love Booth and want to be with him, you're making a big mistake.'

_I can't believe I'm telling Brennan this, after all the years I've tried to push them together_, Angela berated herself. _Their perfect for each other, if only Brenn had more faith in her emotions_.

'Angela…..I do, I do love Booth, more than I ever thought I could love. So much sometimes it frightens me.' Brennan confessed, tears streaming down her face. 'I've committed to cohabitation, sharing the responsibility of conceiving a life, its more power over me than I've ever allowed anyone.'

'Oh, sweetie,' Angela reached down and took her friend into her arms, lending all the support she could offer. 'Love isn't about giving someone power. Love makes us vulnerable. It makes us feel exposed and defenceless but it also gives us strength, courage and purpose. You're not giving up independence by marrying, you are gaining interdependence.'

Pushing away to make eye contact, Ange smiled knowingly. 'Look at me, before Hodgins, I was a free sprit. Now I'm grounded. The experience, with the right person changes you but in small, important ways. And welcoming Michael into our lives, I'm truly blessed. I want you to be as happy.'

'Before Booth, my relationships have been failures,' Brennan sobbed.

'And mine weren't,' Ange fired back. 'You and I are a lot alike in some ways, Brenn. I feel too much while you use your brain. Booth's made you lose some of your rationalism, and that must be terrifying. He's also given you the opportunity to express your feelings more openly and that's a good thing.'

'Chop, chop, Bones,' Booth walked into his partners office oblivious to the scene before him, 'We've got an appointment with Sweets.'

'Tell him, honey,' Angela pleaded, hands on Brennan's shoulders in an unmistakable display of comfort. 'You need to tell Booth what you just told me.'

'Bones,' Booth suddenly realised he interrupted an important moment.

'You two need to talk,' Angela told him as she strode through the door, quietly closing it behind her.


End file.
